


Rose

by darkmoore



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of original character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 07:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7213990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoore/pseuds/darkmoore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve discovers that Danny has a tattoo, too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Rose" prompt over at fan_flashworks on LJ. Thanks go to Bru for being an awesome friend. Couldn't do it without her support and encouragement

“Didn’t know you had one, too,” Steve says as he gently strokes the tiny tattoo next to Danny’s left hipbone. Steve’s hands look huge next to the intricately depicted rosebud that’s barely the size of a nickel. Danny’s skin is damp and flushed, but seems to suddenly go cold as Danny tenses in Steve’s arms, afterglow cut short. 

“It’s a memento,” Danny says, his voice sounding pained. Steve can’t see his face, the way they are spooned up to each other. 

“Rachel and I, we had another child, before Grace. She was stillborn at 26 weeks. Her name was Rose.”


End file.
